Pemabuk
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Isogai hanya ingin pemabuk itu pulang dengan tenang. Warning: Osomatsu x Isogai, Hint shounen-ai, dan OOC. Spesial untuk #Yuumafantasia
Bau sake begitu menyengat penciuman, tawa para pemabuk terdengar membahana saling bersautan, sesekali nampak pula botol bir kosong terlempar di udara tanpa sebab yang pasti—meski nampak tak aman tapi itulah Kedai Sake Akatsuka, tempat para penikmat sake saling melepas penat dan stress yang mengikat.

Kini fokus beralih ke pojok ruangan dimana tak banyak orang yang menyadari, nampak seorang pemuda duduk sendirian. Beberapa botol sake kosong memenuhi mejanya, dan jelas sekali kalau pemuda itu kini tengah mabuk berat. Rambutnya nampak berantakan, wajahnya memerah—hampir menyamai warna _hoodie_ yang ia kenakan—mulutnya juga terus meracau tak jelas.

Sepertinya pemuda itu harus segera menghentikan minumnya atau bisa-bisa ia tak mampu berjalan pulang dan malah tertidur di kedai seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sang pemilik memang tak keberatan tapi salah satu pegawai di sana tak ingin kejadian itu kembali berulang. Ia tak ingin ikut menginap dan mengurus pemuda mabuk itu.

Habis...

Isogai tak suka mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Osomatsu—jika mabuk mulut si _hoodie_ merah bisa lebih kotor dibandingkan biasanya.

* * *

.

 **Pemabuk**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Osomatsu x Isogai**

 **Warning: Shounen-ai, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC (sangat)**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui, dan Osomatsu-** _ **san**_ **milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event Yuumafantasia.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

"Mau sampai kapan kau minum Osomatsu- _san_?"

Isogai nampak berkacak pinggang. Pandangannya menatap sebal pada botol kosong yang tak bersalah. Jujur saja ia tak terlalu suka tempat ia bekerja—bau dan bising tak pernah membuatnya nyaman—tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika ia berhenti sekarang keluarganya di rumah bisa mati kelaparan.

Isogai mendesah lelah, pandangan kini beralih pada si lawan bicara—yang nampaknya tak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Isogai yang ditujukan padanya.

"Osomatsu- _san_ kau masih bisa mendengarku kan? Kedainya sudah mau tutup."

Jelas sekali Isogai berbohong, kedai tak mungkin tutup sepagi ini. Jam masih menujukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia hanya ingin mengusir Osomatsu dengan cara sehalus mungkin. Tak ingin memberikan celah bagi pemuda merah itu menginap lagi di kedai malam ini.

"Aku mendengarmu Isogai, dan sekarang belum waktunya tutup. Aku hafal jadwal kedai ini."

Tsk.

"Apa? Kau tak suka aku berada di sini? Malam ini aku bawa uang tau—"

Isogai ingin sekali memutar bola matanya, tumben Osomatsu berniat membayar. Biasanya juga mengutang dengan berbagai alasan. Baru menang _pachinko_ , hm? Bukan dipakai dengan benar malah dibuat mabuk-mabukan.

Isogai kelak tak ingin menjadi orang dewasa macam Osomatsu.

"Kau sudah minum terlalu banyak."

Osomatsu hanya mengibas tangannya, tak berniat mendengarkan nasehat Isogai. Cukup Choromatsu saja yang cerewet terhadapnya, jangan menambah satu orang lagi yang mengganggu kesenangannya. Lagipula Isogai bukanlah orang yang begitu ia kenal. Mereka hanya bertemu tiap kali Osomatsu datang berkunjung, selain itu kesempatan bertemu di luar kedai kecil sekali. Dengar-dengar dari gosip yang beredar Isogai sibuk sekolah di pagi hari. Heran, kenapa bisa anak di bawah umur bekerja di kedai sake.

"Kenapa kau bekerja di sini Isogai?" Osomatsu memilih tuk bertanya langsung sekalian mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Ah,

Isogai enggan tuk menjawab. Osomatsu mengangkat bahu, mencoba tuk tak terlihat begitu penasaran. Gelas sake yang kosong kembali ia isi, mulutnya kering meminta tuk segera disirami air.

"Kudengar kau masih sekolah. SMA bukan?" Osomatsu menenggak sakenya. "Bukannya anak di bawah umur tidak boleh bekerja di sini?"

Tsk.

Lagi-lagi Isogai mendecak sebal. Tak terlalu suka menjawab pertanyaan yang menyinggung kehidupan pribadinya. Padahal Isogai sudah berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Bagaimana bisa Osomatsu mengetahui jati dirinya? Jangan bilang orang didepannya itu stalke—

"Aku bukan stalker."

"Cenayang."

"Banyak menggosipkan dirimu. Kau terkenal di sini." Osomatsu terkekeh geli. "Mungkin para orang tua itu naksir padamu tapi takut mendekatimu karena memperkosa anak di bawah umur itu ilegal."

Hampir saja Isogai refleks melempar botol kosong ke arah Osomatsu. Ini dia hal yang ia tak sukai dari Osomatsu, mulut kotornya mulai bertindak kurang ajar. Jika saja Isogai tak mengingat Osomatsu adalah pelanggannya, mungkin kejantanan si _hoodie_ merah langsung ia tendang.

"Jadi kenapa kau bekerja di sini?"

Belum menyerah rupanya.

"Aku butuh uang, itu saja."

Setelah mengucap 'oh' panjang, Osomatsu kembali menikmati minumannya—sambil tangan kini memberikan gestur agar Isogai menemaninya minum. Rasanya bosan sedari tadi seorang diri di sana, adiknya tak ada yang mau ikut dengannya. Dasar, urusan apa sih yang lebih penting dari kakaknya?

 _Tapi memang banyak hal yang lebih penting darimu Osomatsu._

Memilih tuk duduk sejenak, Isogai kembali mengusir Osomatsu secara halus. "Jadi kau tidak pulang—"

"Kalau butuh uang kenapa harus bekerja di sini?"

Sudut bibir Isogai sedikit berdenyut sebal. Osomatsu sepertinya lebih memilih membahas dirinya ketimbang pulang dengan tenang. Tsk. Isogai tak mau menceritakan privasinya, ia juga tak suka pandangan mata Osomatsu yang seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Kenapa juga Osomatsu tiba-tiba penasaran dengan kehidupannya? Naksir?

Isogai merinding di tempat—meski nampak pipinya sedikit merona—

"Kenapa tidak menjual diri saj—"

Buagh.

Sebuah sendal terlempar mengenai muka Osomatsu dengan telak—pelaku tentu saja Isogai. Ia merasa rugi karena jantungnya tadi sempat berdebar kencang hanya karena memikirkan pemuda—busuk—didepannya. Tak sudi pula Isogai meminta maaf, bukan salahnya tangannya bertindak demikian.

"Bisa kembalikan sendalku?"

Osomatsu melirik sadis. Walau Osomatsu sempat mengaduh, tapi ia tak berniat mengeluarkan amarahnya. Hanya menggerutu karena rasa perih menjalar di wajahnya. Dalam hati ia juga berdoa agar sendal yang mengenai wajahnya tak sekotor penampilan—buluk—sandal itu.

"Minta maaf dulu padaku."

Cuih.

"Apa-apaan itu hei!"

"Kau dulu yang minta maaf padaku, Osomatsu-san!"

Petir imajiner seakan keluar bagai laser dari pandangan mata mereka berdua. Tak ada yang berniat mengalah. Baik Isogai maupun Osomatsu tak ingin mengeluarkan kata maaf lebih dulu.

"Kau duluan yang lebih dulu menyuruhku menjadi pelacur!"

"Hah! Kapan aku bilang begitu—aku cuma bertanya!"

Keduanya membuang muka berbarengan.

Lama mereka saling diam, dan karena bosan Isogai pun melirik diam-diam. Bukan tuk melihat Osomatsu, tapi tuk memastikan sendal miliknya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Bisa gawat kalau Osomatsu malah melimpahkan kekesalannya pada sendal—satu-satunya yang dimiliki—Isogai. Kalau sendal itu tinggal nama, Isogai berat tuk mengeluarkan uang membeli penggantinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Mau minta maaf duluan?"

Seringai Osomatsu nampak tertangkap penglihatannya, Isogai memutar bola mata malas.

"Tak sudi. Kembalikan sendalku Osomatsu-san. Aku mau kembali bekerja."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

Kalau kau tidak mau akau akan melaporkanmu atas pencurian sendal—inginnya Isogai mengatakan itu tapi ia urungkan. Sendalnya terlalu butut untuk menjadi korban pencurian. Sial.

"Baiklah aku akan minta maaf—"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak butuh kata maaf darimu Isogai. Bagaimana kalau kau memberiku ciuman—"

Sreg.

Isogai beranjak dari tempatnya semula. Memilih tuk menjauh dari pemuda tak tau malu itu. Lebih baik Isogai mengikhlaskan sendalnya daripada harus memberikan Osomatsu ciuman. Biarlah ia bekerja tanpa memakai alas kaki, meski nanti kakinya akan kotor dan menjadi bahan tertawaan pengunjung yang lain—tak apa, itu masih lebih baik. Harusnya tadi Isogai tak perlu repot-repot mengusir Osomatsu. Jikalau nanti pemuda itu mabuk dan tertidur di kedai, Isogai akan langsung membuang Osomatsu ke jalanan. Biar saja terinjak pejalan kaki atau tertabrak mobil.

Isogai tak peduli lagi.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktunya kedai ditutup. Semua tamu sudah tak nampak diruangan. Tak ada seorang pun yang tertinggal. Jujur saja hal itu jarang terjadi. Biasanya pasti ada—seonggok—manusia yang tertidur pada meja yang selalu sama. Tumben Osomatsu pulang ke rumah, tidak mabuk sampai tak kuat berjalan.

Meski bilang tak peduli, Isogai tetap memikirkannya.

"Baguslah aku tidak perlu menginap di sini."

Isogai segera mengenakan jaketnya, tak terlalu ingin berlama-lama di dalam ruangan yang nampak kotor macam habis perang. Untung malam ini bukan bagiannya tuk membersihkan. Bisa-bisa belum setengah jalan ia sudah pingsan kehabisan tenaga. Heran, bagaimana bisa tamu-tamunya membuat kekacauan sedahsyat ini. Rasa-rasanya tadi di sini tak ada pertumpahan darah.

"Aku pulang duluan."

Setelah pamit, Isogai segera membuka pintu depan. Membiarkan udara dingin—dan juga seseorang yang tak asing baginya nampak berdiri menyender pada pagar pembatas jalan—menyambut dirinya. Osomatsu menatap Isogai sambil memberikan senyuman yang biasa diperlihatkannya.

Bukannya tadi sudah pulang? Mau apa dia di sini?

"Aku menunggumu pulang."

"Cenayang."

"Dua kali kau menyebutku begitu," Osomatsu tertawa, diam-diam mata melirik kaki kiri Isogai yang tak beralas. "Jari kaki yang indah."

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Kesal, Isogai menyimpulkan Osomatsu hanya ingin mengejeknya saja. Ia pun memilih tuk mengabaikan pemuda itu, namun barus saja hendak melangkah—rasa dingin langsung menyengat kaki telanjangnya. Sepertinya ia tak akan kuat berjalan pulang ke rumah. Terima kasih pada Osomatsu—yang bukan membantu malah menertawakannya—yang masih saja bersender ditempatnya. Inginnya Isogai meminta sendalnya kembali, namun sepertinya Osomatsu sudah membuang benda itu. Ia tak nampak membawanya.

Menyebalkan.

"Kau tak akan kuat bertelanjang kaki begitu."

"Aku tau itu Osomatsu- _san_ dan terima kasih sudah membuatku seperti ini."

Osomatsu kembali membalas dengan tawa. Tapi kali ini ia tak hanya terdiam di tempat, kakinya berjalan pelan menghampiri Isogai. Satu tangan ia masukan ke dalam kantung _hoodie_ -nya, seakan mengambil sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

Osomatsu tak setega itu membuang sendal Isogai ke tempat sampah.

"Aku tidak membuangnya," Osomatsu berjongkok, kemudian memakaikan sendal itu pada kaki Isogai. "Kalau aku membuangnya aku tidak akan menemukan Cinderella-ku bukan?" dan lagi-lagi senyuman yang sama—yang entah mengapa kini nampak mempesona di mata Isogai—kembali Osomatsu berikan.

Sial.

"Ehem—kau tau menggoda anak di bawah umur itu ilegal."

"Jadi kau akan melaporkanku?"

Isogai tak langsung menjawab, tangannya malah bergerak memegang lengan _hoodie_ yang Osomatsu kenakan. Isogai juga tak berani menatap langsung kedua mata Osomatsu, salahkan wajahnya yang sepertinya sudah merona sempurna.

"...Asalkan kau mengantarku pulang aku tidak akan melaporkanmu."

Oh.

Osomatsu seketika tertawa lepas, Isogai langsung salah tingkah dan tepukan di atas kepala—Isogai—menunjukan kemajuan hubungan mereka.

"Hahaha—Baiklah, Cinderella- _kun_."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Dan maaf banget karakternya OOC sangat *nangis**sujud*

Ini fic kedua untuk Yuumafantasia hehe saya ketagihan #heh

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
